Human Feelings - Alien Wishes
by Derek-L-J-Sohma
Summary: "We're O'hana, Stitch!" She objected. "No." I snapped, firm. Her eyes widened a bit more, "I am not O'hanna, Lilo, I am not your dog or your little brother or your damned cousin. Quite honestly, those platonic feelings haven't been around since about the time we hit puberty. Ih, I hit puberty roughly the same time you did. And," I winced before continuing, "I'm in love with you."
1. Chapter 1

"Stitch? Where'd you go?" Lilo called from the living room. I didn't call back. If I did, she'd see and freak out. I glanced at the mirror once more. Not that I was hurt or anything, just... I ran my fingers, pink and fleshy, through my fluffy hair. It was short and spiky, the majority of it was the blue of my former fur and the roots were black. I adjusted the jean shorts I'd swiped from David's dresser. I shrugged; I'd buy my own wardrobe after school. And thank Elvis for acne-free alien genes.

"Don't worry, Lilo, I'm sure he'll show up by the time you get home." David reassured her. I snorted quietly; I'd show up before then.

"And Pudge's sandwich is in my bag, right?" Lilo asked.

"Yeah, 'course." David laughed.

"Thanks. See ya David, see ya cousin." Lilo ran out the door. I hefted my messenger bag and scaled the wall to the window. I bit my lip and pushed open the window, fingers gripping the sill.

I grunted, lip bleeding as I tried not to let out a yelp of unbalanced pain. How did Lilo keep up with me? Why was I more apt to getting injured? I shook my head, these questions could wait. I ran as fast as I could and ended up at the school twenty minutes early.

Gathering my breath, I knocked on the main office door. For some reason, I was feeling queasy. The lock clicked and I opened the door. The woman behind the desk smiled up at me.

"Aloha, you're our new student, huh?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. Elvis Jookiba. It's nice to meet you." I greeted with a shy smile.

"Here's your schedule, dear. If you need any help finding them, try to use that map there and don't be too proud to ask for directions, okay?" She handed me the papers.

"Okay, thanks," I left, glancing at the schedule. It was identical to what I'd asked for. Thank Elvis.

"C'mon, Mertle, I just need Gi-gi for an hour or two! Please, I couldn't find Stitch anywhere this morning." Lilo's voice caught my attention.

"No way. I don't care if you lost the little blue freak." Mertle glared.

"But Gi-gi might, he is her cousin." Lilo put her hands on her hips. I felt my stomach churn as Mertle scoffed.

"Uh, excuse me?" I said hesitantly as I walked up with my schedule and map. I smiled sheepishly at Lilo, "Could you help me? I really can't figure this map out."

"Oh, sure." Lilo stepped close, examining my schedule. She smiled up at me, "It seems we've got the same first class. So you're new, right?"

"Yeah, just moved here." I shrugged and held out my hand, "I'm Elvis."

Lilo's smile grew and she shook my hand, "Lilo."

"And I'm Mertle." The redhead intruded, far too close to me.

"Hi." I said with only a glance at her. Lilo's brow furrowed in confusion when Mertle pressed closer.

"Lilo still carries a doll around, unlike me, who knows how to grow up." Mertle blurted.

"Really?" I asked Lilo. Lilo blushed and shrugged. I grinned, "Hey, keeping in touch with your childhood is pretty cool."

Mertle gaped and Lilo peeked up with a smile, "Really?"

"Really." I nodded. The bell rang, making me jump. Lilo laughed and I blushed. It was apparently obvious because her smile was transforming into a smirk.

"Class is this way, Elvis." Lilo lead the way to our first class.

I almost pouted that "Elvis" wasn't as familiar as I was with Lilo and I couldn't take her hand or hug her without thought. Which, in a way, was the point. To make her see me as not just Stitch, her little brother. Lilo saw my cousins and I as O'hana and, at first, I didn't have any conflicting feelings. But then we started growing up. Mentally for me and both for her. Nani and David got married and I found myself thinking more and more about love. Even Jumba and Pleakley-

"Elvis? You in there?" Lilo waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. What's up?" I asked. She pointed at the teacher. I almost choked in surprise. Standing, in the best disguise I've ever seen on him, with his hands on his hips was Pleakley. He glared.

"Are you going to cause trouble in my class, Mr. Jookiba?" Pleakley asked, moving a strand of his wig to the side, looking very much like the female he was portraying.

"No, s-ma'am." I muttered.

"Good, now take your seat." Pleakley pointed at the chair I was next to. I nodded and sat, glancing at my schedule.

Period 1: Biology – Lee Bleak.

"Now that I have your attention, this chapter is discussing insects and we will begin with the mosquito." Ms. Bleak(Pleakley) said.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." I muttered, resting my chin in my palm.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright, so I began this interesting little fic somewhere near the end of the last school year for me. I have not a clue where it came from but I have enjoyed the writing and challenge its been to keep these guys in character, which I luckily have tons of reference for. So, the main character is Stitch from the Disney film and TV series(es) Lilo and Stitch and most of their canon spin-offs. Anyways, yes, I realize its odd to picture him as a human and romantically interested in Lilo but its how my brain wished to go with it.

I hope you enjoy, please fav &/or review! ~Nobu


	2. Chapter 2

"Why is a whale teaching gym?" I asked as the school was rushing to the exit.

"Coach Gantu felt safest on this island but couldn't find a place he fit in. So I suggested he try teaching." Lilo replied.

"So being the gym teacher is where he belongs?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, but it's as close as I could get and he seems happy." Lilo shrugged. I nodded, "I like your hair."

"A bit random, but thanks, Lilo. I like yours too." I laughed. She smiled.

"Is there a reason you asked me for help?"

"I thought you looked like a good person."

"What do you think so far?"

"I think your 'friends' are jerks." I nearly growled. She shrugged and looked away. I took her hand, "Hey, you don't have to settle for them. There are better people out there."

"I know." She nodded, then smiled again, "How do you feel about fish?"

"Depends on how you mean." I raised a brow.

"There's this fish I visit named Pudge. Every Thursday I feed him a peanut butter sandwich because he controls the weather." Lilo explained, "Wanna meet him?"

I couldn't help but laugh. She sounded so excited. Her face fell and I stopped us(still holding her hand), "That sounds truly awesome, Lilo, I'd love to meet Pudge the Fish."

She lit back up and was about to say something when a familiar voice cut in, "Mr. Jookiba, may I speak with you?"

I bit back my growl, let go of Lilo's hand and smiled in Pleakley's direction, "Of course, Ms. Bleak. See you tomorrow, Lilo."

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Okay, so I had to edit this chpt about 3-4 times on my own to get the spelling right on Pleakley's name and Jumba's last. Also, I watched a good bit of the tv series to tune their characters better. Sorry for the short chpt, the third should be up soon!

Please enjoy! Also would appreciate favs &/or reviews! ~Nobu


End file.
